hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeannie (Tom and Jerry)
This article is about the "Tom and Jerry" character. For the TV series starring Julie McWhirter, see Jeannie. Jeannie is a Tom and Jerry character. She was voiced by Janet Waldo. About Jeannie She is an average teenager who spends much of her time talking on the phone to school friends about their dates and her own activities. Jeannie is the baby sitter of George and Joan's baby, and they often call on her to look after the baby if they're going out. Jeannie proceeds to leap straight onto the phone just as George and Joan shut the front door, which tells us that she is very negligent about her job. Despite this, Jeannie is very kind, friendly, cheerful and rarely loses a smile--except to scold Tom for "bothering the baby," which she thinks he is doing on purpose to annoy her. Jeannie (voice of Janet Waldo) is a fair-skinned blonde with hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue bow with her bangs hanging down. She also wears a pink blouse with a burgundy skirt and black slip-on shoes. Jeannie's also not a very good baby sitter, because while the baby's parents are out, she regularly relies on the telephone rather than doing her actual baby-sitting, and Tom and Jerry are shown to be better baby sitters than she is. When the baby crawls out of his bed in "Busy Buddies" and "Tot Watchers", Tom and Jerry both do their best to bring him back home and put him in bed, but Jeannie claims that the two were bothering the baby, and she attacks Tom with a broom. Despite her sub-standard baby-sitting skills, Jeannie is very kind and friendly and has many friends in high school. Her least favorite and weakest subject is apparently algebra, but she wants to do well in that particular class. In her final appearance, she eventually called the police so they can arrest Tom and Jerry whom they both claim to be "babynappers," until it was discovered that the baby started crawling out of the house, where she could eventually take the blame or not. Appearances * "Busy Buddies" * "Tot Watchers" Quotes *"Yes Ma'am" *"Good night" *"Hi it's Jeannie yeah yeah ah no I'm babysitting oh no oh no really you mean Mike well." *"Oh huh? oh yes me oh gosh no suppose Gary saw me." *"Oh It's a swell sharp you all gonna see it yeah oh wait a minutle I'll check out the Baby" *"The baby's okay who? Jane she got her hair you mean in the back with bangs oh no." *"Scat you, cat go on scat" *"Oh it's that darn cat bothering the baby oh he said call on monday." *"Oh just fine I have little trouble with Tom but the baby was an angel he was no trouble at all." *"Goodbye" *"Hi it's me Jeannie oh no I'm babysitting for two hours oh hehehe he's silly oh oh I did yeah I have a date already oh no you kidding she woudn't do that" *"Scat you bad cat" *"Hi it's me again oh no the baby's allright it's that cat after watch" *"Scat you cat" *"All say it is that cat keeps bothering the baby oh no he did really?" *"Gasp oh that's right I saw him in a drive in swell show kid huh?" *"Yeah it's that darn cat again yeah if I could get a passing grade in Algebra oh ?I hate Algebra gosh whoever thought that stuff up?" *"I just turn my back for one tinsy minute and she's oh and the baby was gone Oh please officer you must get that baby back you- there's a baby" See Also *Babysitter (Tom & Jerry Kids) Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:The Funtastic Index